The Continuing Adventures of Cynn
Nathaniel enjoyed being a member of the Elite Four. There was the respect, the powerful pokemon, the looks of fear and awe people gave him as he walked by... There were some parts of the job that he didn't like so much. And Penelope was one of them. "Nathaniel. I need to speak with you," Penelope said, accosting him as he wandered the hallways of Elite Four Headquarters. Nathaniel groaned inwardly- Penelope was not a fun person to talk to. "Yes, Penny?" asked Nathaniel. Penelope hated the name Penny. "Things have been going wonderfully for us for a while now," Penelope began. "And?" "Team Volt remains as belligerently stupid as ever, Team Abra remains as obscure and underground as ever, and Team Zangoose hasn't attempted to free any of the legendaries in at least a month." "And?" "Notice anything wrong with that picture?" Penelope snapped. "Oh, surely you're not that stupid." "Yes yes, Team Zangoose generally attacks us a lot. So what? Maybe they saw sense and gave up," suggested Nathaniel. "You really are brainless, aren't you, Nathaniel? They've been fighting us for years, long after it became clear the fight was hopeless. They're not going to give in now!" Penelope insisted. "How do you know? What do any of us know about them, really?" Nathaniel asked. "We know that they are idiotically brave. They're naive and idealistic. They will never give in, not until we kill every last one of them," Penelope said in an increasingly angry voice. "And trust me, we will kill them all." "Penelope?" "Yes?" "You're an idiot." On this insulting note, Nathaniel turned on his heel and walked away from the flabbergasted Penelope. Once suitably far away from her, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" a voice on the other end said. "Penelope's not buying it," Nathaniel said. "The rest of them are fooled, but she believes that you guys are still out there." There was a pause, then the voice on the other end spoke: "Thank you. We will contact you when we next need your services." "Wait!" said Nathaniel. "What about the video tape? I've done everything you asked. When will you turn it back over to me?" "When you're no longer useful," said the voice. "I don't enjoy blackmail, but it's extremely helpful having a member of the Elite Four working for me." "You'll pay for this," Nathaniel said, his voice rising. "My kind have infiltrated every level of society. One day you'll find a knife in your back!" "No, I won't," said the voice. "Because I've sent copies of the tape to the rest of "Team Zangoose", as you call us. If any of us die, the tapes will be sent out, and the whole world will know that you're a ditto. Not only that, but they'll know that dittos are living among them, pretending to be human." "So I have no choice but to ensure that Team Zangoose remains safe and unharmed," muttered Nathaniel in defeat. "Fine. I'll do what I can to convince Penelope." Nathaniel hung up and walked away. Meanwhile, many miles away, William smiled, hung up, petted his zangoose, and went to tend to a wounded pokemon. To be continued in the next episode! 4